Arctic Wolf
| image = Arctic wolf.jpg | scientificname = Canis lupus arctos | exhibit = | edition = Arctic Pack | continent = North America | region = Canada, Greenland | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = 2 | landarea = 1162.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = -12-16 | biome = | gsize = 2-8 | malebachelor = 2-8 | femalebachelor = 2-8 | reproduction = | maturity = | sterility = | gestaincub = | interbirth = | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Canidae | genus = Canis }}The (Canis lupus arctos) is a large North American canine featured in the Arctic Pack DLC for Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 200,000 estimated Arctic wolves (or Canis lupus arctos) are a large canid species that live in Northern Canada and Greenland. Also known as white wolves, they are large pack predators that feed primarily on muskoxen and arctic hares, although they may also eat foxes, birds and bear cubs, as well as occasionally scavenging carrion. The wolves are mainly white - although some individuals may be pale grey or blonde - and are larger and of a stockier build than other subspecies of wolf, weighing between 32 and 80 kg, and measuring between 1.0 and 1.8m long. The species is not endangered. Their natural environment is so harsh that they do not have to deal with the impact of human development such as land use change by urbanisation or agriculture, but they are negatively affected by climate change. Unseasonal summers and winters have affected the breeding success of the hares and muskox that they prey upon, which can cause a decrease in the wolf population. Social Wolves are very social animals taht live in family packs, the average consisting of an alpha male and alpha female, their juvenile offspring and a litter or pups that are less than a year old. These are closely bonded and wolves get distressed if their pack is separated or if a pack member dies. Reproduction Only the alpha male and alpha female in a pack have pups. The adults are monogamously bonded and mate for life, while their pups stay with their parents until they reach sexual maturity, or until food competition becomes too high, at which point they will leave to become a lone wolf. Lone wolves search for another lone wolf of the opposite sex and establish a territory; if successful in finding a partner, they mate during the breeding season and reproduce a litter of pups once a year, remaining together for life. Animal Care Whole Carcass Whole Carcass and Supplements |Food Tray Water Bowl Water Pipe |Rotation Line Feeder Pinata Enrichment Dog Ball Bamboo Feeder |Block of ice Blood Scent Marker Cardboard Box Chew Toy Large Ball Prey-Scented Sack [[Sprinkler]] Large Snow Ball Gift Box Enrichment |TO BE ADDED }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Arctic wolves are larger and stockier than other species of wolves to enable them to withstand the harsh conditions in which they live. *All Arctic Wolf pups are born with blue eyes, which turn orange or yellow between 4 - 8 weeks old. However, very occasionally, a Wolf may retain their blue eyes to adulthood. *Arctic wolves have had little exposure to humans and thus are not scared of people; they are likely to approach humans with curiosity. *Arctiv wolves can withstand temperatures as low as -53C. *The population of Arctic wolves fluctuates depending on the success of the breeding season of their prey. Gallery Image Gallery Screenshot (19).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (18).png 20191217_194504.jpg 20191217_194547.jpg 20191217_194606.jpg 20191217_194715.jpg Arctic_wolf_official.jpg Category:Arctic Pack Content Category:Habitat Animals Category:Taiga Animals Category:Tundra Animals Category:Carnivores